


The Usual

by Headphone_Love



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also for now, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Hinata has unhealthy habits, Hinata passes out, Iwaizumi is worried, Just Friends, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Rare Pairings, Tumblr request, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Scratching his cheek, Oikawa shifted. “I mean...you know...like him more than just a friend?”Iwaizumi paused, taking a moment to process the words. He placed his cup down slowly. "Do you want to die, Shittykawa?"Oikawa backed away and sighed, nodding his head in understanding. “So you do, huh?”





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the requests I had for Bad Things Bingo that ended up a lot more fluffy than intended. Still not something I would have done without the request though, so I appreciate it, anon! 
> 
> ~HxL
> 
> **Not Beta'd so sorry for any typos, I am a sleepy birb atm.

“That’s not how that works…that’s not how _any_ of this works!”

Hinata didn’t even pause as he typed, far too busy coming up with the plotlines for his future comics. Iwaizumi he knew had a deadline—one he had made himself...but still—and needed to be punctual with updates. Hinata constantly talked about how having a loyal fanbase deserved updates that were on time, especially considering how he would need to take a hiatus soon anyway for midterms. Say what you want about Hinata not taking university as seriously as he should, but Iwaizumi knew he still cared in his own way.

No one made it to their junior year without caring at least a little bit.

“Hinata, you aren’t _listening_ ,” Iwaizumi continued, arms crossing as he felt his eye twitch. When the other still offered no response, Iwaizumi grabbed his chair and turned him forcefully. Hinata’s eyes went wide, the pencil in his mouth falling as his lips parted in shock.

“You aren’t serious about this whole not sleeping thing, are you?” Iwaizumi said, hoping to god it was an awful joke.

“What do you mean?” Hinata began, tilting his head as he held up a finger.  “It makes perfect sense. If you don’t sleep, you get used to it, meaning if I continue these all-nighters, I’ll definitely be invincible _and_ immortal,” he said with a grin, finishing his speech by adding another finger.

“Hinata, you can’t override nature,” Iwaizumi warned. “This isn’t one of your comics, you know.”

“Iwaizumi-san, you worry too much. I’m fit as a fiddle!” Hinata assured, standing as pushed his chest out to prove it. With his hands on his hips, he nodded as he continued.  “Healthy as a horse, right as rain…”

Iwaizumi lifted a hand to show he had heard enough. “If you go passing out, don’t expect me to help.”

Hinata pouted. “That’s harsh!” he said with a finger wag. “I would totally help you if you needed me…”

“Yes, because with your non-existent cooking skills and inability to remember the charge your phone, I would totally not starve,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he turned, moving to the door. “Get to bed by a certain time and for the love of all things, promise me you will at least eat breakfast with me tomorrow?”

Nodding his head, Hinata waved a hand. He moved forward to gently nudge Iwaizumi with a bright smile. Iwaizumi still felt off, watching the other and swearing he wasn’t as steady on his feet as he was insisting.

“Of course. I’ll go to bed right after this,” Hinata said, hands pressed together. “Please~”

The moment the words left his lips, Iwaizumi could see Hinata’s smile falter slightly. He immediately stepped away from the door, moving back to Hinata out of reflex. “You better not be getting sick,” he started, but not even a second later, Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut. He fell back, Iwaizumi cursing as he surged forward. 

Groaning at the impact of his shoulder with the floor, Iwaizumi instantly shifted his attention to the ginger in his arms. Hinata’s head lolled back as he looked over him, not wanting a repeat of the last time when the other had managed to almost hurt his wrist. When he found nothing, he relaxed and shut his eyes to calm his heart for a moment.

“For fuck's sake…”

 

* * *

 “So how many times does this make?”

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a look from the counter. “You make it sound like it happens often,” he muttered, having called the other over to ensure his roomie wasn’t dying. He would have taken Hinata to the hospital, but the other hated that place more than he hated going to class. He poured himself some coffee and lifted it, to which Oikawa scrunched his nose and shook his head. Taking the hint, Iwaizumi got him some water instead, not missing the hum of approval from his friend.

“I mean in all the time I’ve known him, half of me seeing him is to make sure he hasn’t keeled over,” Oikawa pointed out, munching on a carrot stick and taking the glass of water happily. Iwaizumi sat across from him, rolling his neck as small popping noises signaled how tense he felt.

“Yeah, well, when he wakes up he’ll be taking a break from that damn comic to have a decent meal.”

Oikawa pointed the half-eaten vegetable at Iwaizumi in warning. “Soup to start, food-wise. If he can handle that, then move onto solids. We don’t need to overwhelm Chibi-chan’s stomach. That’ll only make it worse. When was the last time he ate something solid anyway?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t answer that, and so Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Either way, better safe than sorry. Also, none of that energy drink crap, water and teas are alright.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Iwaizumi assured, settling into his seat with his coffee. “I just can’t seem to get through to him that eating is important. It’s like he’ll go days off scraps and not tell a soul!”

Oikawa squinted at Iwaizumi, finishing off his carrot stick while maintaining eye contact. It was Iwaizumi who cracked, an irritated “what?!” leaving his lips.

“I just don’t get you, Iwa-chan.”

“Ha?”

“I dunno, I never took you as one to take care of a kid...so the fact that you keep putting up with it is pretty interesting.”

Iwaizumi snorted, amused that Oikawa would call someone a few years younger a kid.“What brings this up? Aren’t you in a similar position with that setter roomie of yours?”

“Well yeah, but he doesn’t go days starving himself. He works, he takes part in the volleyball club, he talks with me and the others...your relationship seems so one-sided that it confuses me,” Oikawa admitted with a bit of concern, resting his chin on his palm.

“Yeah, because it takes a lot to confuse you of all people,” Iwaizumi said with a frown, taking another sip of his coffee. Hinata may not be the easiest person to live with, but he was interesting. Other people might not see it, but Hinata had a lot of redeeming qualities like knowing when to talk to Iwaizumi and when to back the hell off. He also knew when to talk to him even after he said he didn’t want to, and sometimes even went as far as to get food for them both so Iwaizumi wouldn’t have to think about it.

Ironic, considering that unless he did that, he didn’t _eat_.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?” Iwaizumi muttered, too deep in thought to listen fully.

“Is the reason you put up with this because you happen to _like_ Chibi-chan?”

“Of course I like him, why would I room with someone I didn’t like?” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head and taking another sip of his drink.

Scratching his cheek, Oikawa shifted. “I mean...you know...like him more than just a friend?”

Iwaizumi paused, taking a moment to process the words. He placed his cup down slowly. "Do you want to die, Shittykawa?"

Oikawa backed away and sighed, nodding his head in understanding. “So you do, huh?”

“I don’t…” Iwaizumi started, voice surprisingly defense, even to his own ears. He let out a deep breath, trying to pick his words carefully. “I just...he’s important to me. That’s all.”

Oikawa didn’t look convinced, but when his cell went off, he gulped the rest of his water down despite how cold it was, shuddering as he slipped on his jacket. “Duty calls. Maybe you and chibi should come along with the gang one day. Get him out of the house and treat him to some good food,” he offered, waving a hand. “And maybe you could count it as a date if you really want~”

Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch, pointing in a manner that warned Oikawa to be on his merry way. The brunet took the hint, grinning as he stood and bowed dramatically, wrapping a scarf around himself and heading to the door. Before he left, though, he rushed back over, grabbing a few carrot sticks for the road.

“Think about it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, taking a bite of his snack and finally leaving the apartment.

Iwaizumi watched as the door closed behind him, swallowing hard as he eyed his half-empty cup of coffee. Even if he _did_ like Hinata, there was no way for that to work if they already lived together. They knew too much about each other: from hook-ups despite them being few and far between, to weird habits.

Like when Hinata _had_ to turn off the lights when he showered because that was his brainstorming time for his comics. He constantly talked about how light was distracting and ruined his concentration, and it took a month of reminding for Iwaizumi to adjust to the action accordingly.

Or when Iwaizumi _had_ to watch his shows in real time instead of recording or streaming them, leading to some pretty interesting conversations that turned into Hinata watching the show with him. Sometimes, Hinata would talk through the whole thing, while other times he would be slapping Iwaizumi on the shoulder due to the intense atmosphere the shows created. At first, it had bothered him to no end, but he appreciated the company now. Besides, it was kind of nice seeing Hinata get so invested in something he enjoyed.

“Why’re you smiling all funny?”

Iwaizumi tensed, looking up to see Hinata rubbing his eyes and looking less than refreshed. He parted his lips to speak, but Hinata had already stolen his cup and chugged the remainder of his coffee down, an “Ah~” leaving his lips as he wiped them with the back of his hand.

So much for water and tea only.

“We got anything to eat?” Hinata asked, rummaging through the fridge as Iwaizumi tried his best to act natural. He stood, taking his cell phone from off the table and waving it in the air slightly.

“We can order out. Oikawa said you should have soup to make sure your stomach doesn’t like, die.”

Hinata pulled back from the fridge, smiling a bit as he raised a brow. “Did he really now?” he joked, Iwaizumi holding his hands in the air.

“Future doc’s orders.”

Iwaizumi could see the younger debating for a moment, but a second later he shrugged and closed the fridge. He shuffled over and took the phone from his hands with a solemn expression. “Fine,” he agreed, but Iwaizumi knew that wasn’t the end of it. “But! I get to get a soup and some solid food because I’m starving. I’ll only eat the solid if the soup sits okay. Also, you’re paying. Sound good?”

Seeing how wide the other was grinning, Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure.”

Caught off guard by the response, Hinata parted his lips only to press them together in confusion. This repeated for a few moments until Hinata cleared his throat, looking at his own feet awkwardly.

“I wasn’t expecting you to back down…I can pay half, really. Considering we’re getting it _because_ of me.”

Iwaizumi flicked him in the forehead, amused at the noise of shock that left his lips. “It’s fine. Consider it an apology. For earlier.”

Hinata squinted, turning his back to Iwaizumi and nodding. “ _Yeah_ , you were a bit of a hardass, weren’t you?” he began, Iwaizumi about to take his offer back until Hinata turned and pointed a finger at him. “But you were doing it because you care...and I don’t have a lot of people in my life like you...so thank you.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure where he should go with this now. Should he still mention to Hinata how dangerous what he did was so he didn’t do this in the future or hug him because of how sincere he sounded? His mind was so jumbled he didn’t do either, instead deciding to watch Hinata unlock his phone to call the restaurant. 

A part of him questioned whether it was normal for them to know each other's phone codes, but he pushed it off when Hinata spoke. 

“The usual sound good for you?” 

“Yeah...whatever,” Iwaizumi said, a bit dazed as he began to question everything he and Hinata did. Oikawa’s words echoed in his mind as he watched Hinata play with his sleeves, humming while he waited for the place to pick up. Once they did, Hinata brightened and rattled off their orders from memory, turning to Iwaizumi and smiling while doing so.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard.

 

_Damnit, Shittykawa._


End file.
